Achievement Gang bang, achieved!
by SlytherinSenecasPants
Summary: crazy stuff happens at the rooster teeth office.. not meant to be taken seriously though :)


His moan echoed through my head as he tried to moan as softly and quietly as he could. His head hitting the back of his black leather chair with a soft plop, and his chair squeaked in delight as well. The thought of someone walking in the room at any moment made us anxious. I only dropped by Ray's office to drop off some lunch, but events quickly took their own turn. I shifted my mind back to him and this moment, his fingers were gripping and pulling my hair, while his hands aching to touch every single particle of my skin. I heard footsteps approaching so I stopped and looked up at him, but he just shoved my mouth back on his hard cock and I positioned myself more under his desk while he rolled the chair in. A light knock at the door, I heard Ray mumble something like "come in," but I continued working.

"Hey Ray, how are things going?"

"Everything is going..gr..eat, Geoff," he managed to choke out as my tongue struck the top of his head.

"Are you okay buddy?" Geoff asked with deep concern.

"I am..fine, ungh,..um just got a stomach ache, must be something I ate. Haha," he laughed nervously as I gripped his balls in my palms, massaging them with delicate fingers. I took him completely in my mouth and I gripped at his trousers.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off then?" Geoff's voice cracked slightly as it always does.

"Alright…right after I finish what I'm working on and then I will head home, okay?"

"Get better, Ray okay?" Ray nodded as Geoff walked out the door and he waited till he could no longer hear Geoff's footsteps as he walked off.

"You were being very naughty," Ray rolls the computer chair out and I go back to stroking his massive cock while looking into his eyes innocently. "You know there will be consequences to pay later, Lucie…"

I knew all well that Ray would punish me later, but I would like it. I laughed at the thought and continued sucking him off while jacking him off and soon after I felt his cock pulsating as his cum hit the back of my throat. My mouth slid off his now soft member and cum dribbled out of my mouth onto the floor. I looked up at Ray with innocent eyes as if I did nothing wrong and his eyebrows raised in suspicion. He pulled me up off of the floor and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I straddled him in his chair, but a loud vibration startled us both. I wiggle around as I try to get my phone out of my pocket, Ray moans quietly as I rub myself on him. I get my phone out and answer it on last ring.

"Lucille?! Where the fuck are you, I texted you dozens of times and called twice! We were supposed to meet for lunch…did you forget?" I don't respond, "Well fuck it's too late now you dumb bitch."

Luckily Joe was talking loud enough for Ray to hear, as he yanked the phone from my sweaty hands. "Who the fuck is this, that you think you have the right to call Lucie a bitch? You never call a lady a bitch, you stupid fuck."

I rest my head on Ray's shoulder as I try to listen to the conversation. I hear laughter from the other line. "No, who is this?"

"Lucie's boyfriend lay off before I find you and come beat your ass. Lucie told you to leave her alone multiple times, yet you still haven't? What the fuck is wrong with you man? No means no."

My cheeks flush as the word 'boyfriend,' slips from Ray's pursed lips. I look into his deep brown eyes and rub his rugged beard beneath my fingertips. Ray looks at me with temptation as I try to maintain our eye contact without feeling embarrassed. I try to look away, but he sets the phone down on his desk and quickly turns my head back to face him. He smiles subtly as his lips touch mine. His facial hair chafes against my skin, but at this point I don't care anymore. I am Ray's and he is mine, nothing can change that.

"Mmm, they are probably looking for me, wondering where I disappeared to…"

"I'm sure Geoff checked your office first…but just tell Burnie you feel under the weather, and then come home with me today, okay?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know…maybe" I slide off of him but he pulls me back to him eagerly. I hear yelling in the background and remember my phone is still on call with Joe, I end the call and perch myself on the edge of Ray's desk, my feet dangling in the air. "Alright, wait for me?"

"Of course, you know where my car is. That is where I will be dear."

Yes…Ray drove me to work today, I suppose I could try to use that as an excuse as to why I need to go home as well. I've been staying at his house for a month now anyways, I won't take a bus home either…I slide my phone back into my pocket and walk back to my department building. Luckily, no one was around so I wasn't seen exiting Ray's office. Also, Joe is my ex-boyfriend I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, but he won't stop calling. After all, he's the one who cheated on me, so why should I feel sorry for him? I ran into no one on my way to my office area, but I heard screams from the Achievement Hunter game room, probably Michael doing another rage quit video. I'm so into my thoughts that I nearly ran straight into Burnie Burns, my boss.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, okay?" Burnie is an understanding person so I'm glad he's my boss, he's also cute for his age and hey, single but with a kid. But I remembered I wasn't single, so I shook the thought from my head.

"Sorry Burnie, but I also have to talk to you. I was wondering if I could head home now if it's not a problem with you. Ray was my ride today and I heard he was heading home because of an upset stomach, so I'd like to drive him home and take care of him."

"You're so thoughtful, Lucille. I suppose you could head on home for today, we are about done here anyways so there is nothing else for you to do." He smiles warmly at me, while patting my shoulder. "Have a good day."

I almost sprint off in the other direction over excitement that my plan worked…I mean I didn't lie completely. Ray is going home…and I am going to take care of him, just not in a healing way. Everyone said their goodbyes as I walked through the main office and saw Ray waiting in the parking lot with his hands in his pockets. He brightens up when he spots me sprinting towards him.

"You're ready to go home then?" I link my arm with his and he opens my door like a gentleman. I sit in the warm leather seats that were soaking in the Austin sunlight. Ray quickly gets to the other side of his car and as soon as we leave the parking lot, his hands were already in my pants. His long fingers were deep inside me and my head hit the back of the passenger seat as he touched my g spots. I could feel my cheeks flushing bright red in intense pleasure. Ray removed his hand from my pants and put it back on the steering wheel, grinning sheepishly to himself.

His house is about twenty minutes driving distance from the Rooster teeth headquarters, I squirmed in my seat as I felt wetness coat my panties…Ray was going to pay for this later. I squinted over at him while subtly squeezing my legs together but a small moan escapes from my parted lips.

Ray laughs quietly…my cover was blown, he definitely heard me moan. What am I supposed to do though? He fucking made me feel this way by being a tease. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on something else; my head rests against the cool window. Before I know it we arrive in front of his house, I guess I stopped paying attention to the scenery. Barely making it to the front door, I am already in his arms, with my legs wrapped around his waist. My lips searching desperately for his, when they finally meet we become one entity. Ray stumbles slightly and furiously digs in his jeans' pocket for his keys, while focusing on my lips. He finally found his keys and the anticipation almost felt like it killed me. I wanted to get closer, but I was already breathing in his air. My eyes were closed and I was relying completely on Ray to be my guide. He repositioned my body and placed me on the marble countertop in his kitchen. His hands were grabbing and reaching for me like a crazed cannibal, hungry for more of me. In the midst of things somehow my pants had been removed and Ray rubbed my clit through my panties gently, being careful not to irritate it. I felt his eyes on me as he rubbed me, but my head convulsed back in pure pleasure. "Hnngh, Ray," I manage to gasp as he pulls my underwear aside to reveal my hot, wet, pussy and he quickly puts two fingers inside. He thrusts in and out with his fingers and he moves his head down between my legs, licking and sucking on my juices. I wrap my legs around his neck and he gets as close as he possibly can, munching on me. His soft hands find their way to my chest and he feels them under my shirt, but pulls my shirt off of me then, and unclips my bra in the front.

His hands squeeze my tits firmly and he returns his attention to eating me out, I laugh slightly as his facial hair tickles my inner thigh. Before I feel like I'm going to cum as my body pulsates in an orgasm, he unbuckles his belt on his jeans and unzips his pants to reveal my prize.

He guides himself to me, but his cock has been on this route many times before. Ray starts slow at first, like he always does because he truly cares about how this all makes me feel. Although my pussy has come accustomed to his cock, it still manages to shrink a little every time. I grip his back, digging my nails into his skin as the pain overcomes me just like every time. But shortly after the pleasure flows through our bodies like an electrical current and I whisper in his ear, "fuck me harder please master," he shudders and begins to thrust his cock deeper and faster into me. He grunts loudly with each thrust till a low, guttural growl escapes form the back of his throat and he nuzzles his face into my chest. His warm tongue slides across my neck and I feel his teeth nick me.

I zone out a bit…Ray just fucked me on his kitchen counter, obviously we haven't tried it here, but I always dreamed of being fucked in the kitchen like a dirty slut.

I suddenly heard a low cough and looked to Ray, but it was not him…I soon remembered we hadn't even looked to see if anyone was in his house, the door was locked though, wasn't it? My body freezes up and Ray moves his head to look up at me.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered with fear.

Ray looks at me questionably, "hear what and why are we whispering?" He whispers back to me.

I wrap my legs around Ray so my bare body is hidden from whoever the fuck is in his house, but they probably saw everything already. I take the opportunity to finally peer over Ray's shoulder and gasp as I realise who is there, sitting in Ray's lounge chair with his feet propped up.

"Did you enjoy the show, Gavin?"

Ray quickly turns his head so fast he almost gets whiplash, "what the fuck."

Gavin looks to the shagged blue carpet as he realises he's been caught. "Err…Geoff sent me to check up on you Ray, he had said you looked rather ill. But I can tell you are feeling better. I will just leave." Gavin gets up to flee towards the door, but Ray quickly puts his pants back on and stops him.

"Why did you watch?" Ray points at Gavin with an accusing finger.

"What else was I supposed to do? I panicked…I really tried not to but you guys went absolute knobs crazy and started fucking each other!

"And you just let yourself in my apartment?"

"I…uh found your spare key and let myself in, yes. Ray, I am really sorry actually I didn't want to ruin your special moment with Luci here," Gavin's eyes wander back to my naked body, but Ray catches him in the act.

Before Ray has anything to say I cut in, "why don't you join in then, Gavin?"

Gavin stutters "I uh…" I can tell he is in awe that I would even suggest anything like it. "But I got a girlfriend back home."

"She doesn't have to know, Hun."

Gavin moves closer, nervously pulling at his shirt collar as if it was suffocating him.

My hands shakily reach out to him, but I realise I can't do it, and I don't want to put Ray through this either. I can imagine it would be awkward for all parties. I force my hand back to Ray and rub his cock through his jeans. "Or you can continue to watch and get the fuck out you pervert. I was joking okay."

Ray moans roughly as he starts to get hard again as I rub him. "Gavin, just go back to the office and tell Geoff you didn't catch me home if you don't want to join in on this."

I look back to Ray whispering, "I don't want him to join in Ray please."

Ray looks at me, but I can't tell what he's thinking this time. "Gavin come closer man," he looks back at me, "do as I say" he whispers through clenched teeth.

I guess I brought this on myself, I don't really mind if I snog Gavin as long as Ray doesn't either. It's just this time though. Gavin shuffles closer and my other hand reaches to stroke his cock through his jeans. The touch startles him a bit and I can tell he got chills. He also moans and looks at my strangely.

Ray's sweaty palms are caressing my skin and he curves his hands around my hips, leaning down to kiss my earlobe. He seems tense…or maybe even nervous. I continue rubbing Gavin and his breathing gets more ragged. Ray continues kissing me all over nervously, and Gavin pulls his pulsating cock out in front of me. I rub him with my free hand, my other hand unzipping Ray's pants as well. I slide my mouth over Ray's cock while still wanking Gavin off. We stop for a moment and head to the living room, Ray pushes me onto the ground on my knees and shoves his cock in my throat while Gavin grabs his own cock and he rubs it against my wet pussy. I began to feel very strange, almost violated. I looked to Ray, frantically. He pulled his cock out of my mouth with a soft pop.

"Gavin trade me places," oh thank god, Ray somewhat understood what I meant.

Gavin sounded somewhat disappointed, "Alright…" Gavin positioned himself in front of me, kneeling on the carpet. I began rubbing him between my fingers making an o shape with my fist.

Ray grabbed my ass fiercely and began thrusting deep inside me while smacking my ass. I knew I would be bruised later, but I cried out in pleasure.

My hands gripped around Gavin's cock harder and he moaned as well, I needed something to hold onto while Ray fucked me this hard. He seemed almost angry, that he had to share me with his friend, but also excited. A man's mind is too bizarre for me to comprehend. I let go of Gavin and somehow changed position with Ray. I lied on my back so I could grab onto Ray's back as he continued thrusting. Over all the excitement we didn't hear the door open.


End file.
